The Moments We Share
by Xelia S. Lagan
Summary: A drabble series about my Philippines OC's interactions with other countries. Some drabbles are AU and some are not, but a lot of them contain romance or even fluff. I accept drabble requests, but please be patient wih them.
1. BIO

Name: Amaya Maria Elena Rizal

Nickname: Maya

Age: (Physically) 18

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Caramel Brown

Skin Color: Lightly tanned

Height: 5'4

Weight: 120 lbs.

Country: Republic of the Philippines

Personality: A shy girl who seldom likes to be the center of attention. After being isolated from the world for many years by her former colonizer and father-figure, Spain, she tends to lack social skills which resulted in her shy nature.

After the war she was slowly forgotten by her father, Spain and her older-brother figure, America. She's been lonely and sad ever since, but that doesn't stop her from smiling.

When it comes to her flaws, her biggest one is that she has somewhat of an inferiority complex. The many years of always being under another nation and being told what to do has molded her mind into believing that she cannot do anything good, but this side only shows up when she's really depressed.

Her best qualities though are her kindness and undying spirit, no matter what kind of problems life gives her, she can always find a reason to smile. Amaya is one of the kindest people you can ever meet, willing to give out a helping hand to someone who needs it, even if they don't want her patience with people is also admirable, she can withstand even the sharp remarks of stubborn people, but will still go out of her way for them.

When it comes to romance she is completely clueless. Her obliviousness and naivety are almost like a barrier that surrounds her. And yet she wants to find a boyfriend since she is actually very lonely. If a guy were to court her then he would have to be very frank and make his intentions clear to her or else she'll never get it.

Amaya will only date a guy if they've known each other for a while. If her future lover wants to do "IT" with her, they would have to be have been dating for a while now and must have known each other longer.

But her personality may differ a bit when it comes to AU roleplays, yet it mostly stays the same.

Spain was her first and longest colonizer, having raised her from a small child. While America taught her the things about the world that Spain never showed her during the time he colonized her.

Spain is practically her father and she sees him as such, but her exact feelings toward America is some what hard to pinpoint. He was like an older brother to her for a time, but then she thought of him as her hero after saving her from Japan in WW2. She used to have a crush on him, but she never revealed her true feelings, afraid of how he may react and the rejection she feels that she will receive. She may still have feelings for him, which may have grown, lessened. or diminished over the years.

She also isn't scared by scary or creepy things, because her own home has an abundance of the supernatural. So she's naturally a friend of the Magic Trio.

Amaya is very family oriented and would do almost anything fir her family, but what she wants most in the world is a family of her own. A loving husband and beautiful children to spend the rest of her life with, that is her greatest wish.


	2. Serenity

_Serenity_

A young woman's gentle and soothing voice filled the living room, humming a song as she rocked a small, blonde-haired baby boy to sleep. His large brown eyes looked back at hers sleepily, a cute little yawn escaping his mouth. Amaya smiled softly and stroked his blonde hair which he had inherited from his father. Preoccupied with the sleepy child, she did not notice the front door opening and in came her beloved husband, back from a hard day's work. He came in the living room and saw the scene between mother and child, smiling he walked quietly over to them and sat beside his wife and wrapped one strong arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You're home early today, dear" she spoke softly, so as not to disturb their sleeping child.

"Well, I wanted to spend more time with my two favorite people in the world" he kissed the top of her head and placed a gentle hand on his son's cheek

The family sat together in a comfortable silence, tranquility enveloped the three. Amaya loved moments like these with her husband and baby, they were her own slice of heaven. Spending time with both of them was her sweet serenity in this world, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Promise

_Promise_

Raindrops fell upon the land, washing away the scent of blood and death in the air. Kneeling on the damp ground was a young woman, her military uniform dirtied and torn in some places. A few bruises marred her tanned skin and her hair was in disarray, but it did not deter the smile on her face. The raven-haired Filipina's smile was one full of happiness and of hope, hope for a new beginning. Tears of joy slid down her eyes as the full reality of the war finally having ended, hit her.

She could hear the triumphant shouts of her people as they rejoiced at having gotten the freedom and independence their country has been waiting for these past 333 years. Her soldiers placed their arms around each other, patted each others backs and shook hands, congratulating everyone for having survived the war and being able to protect and fight for their homeland.

Amaya's view was suddenly obstructed by a gloved hand that was stretched out to her kneeling form and she heard a familiar voice say:

"Need a hand?"

Looking up from the hand, her gaze went from it up to the arm until she reached his face and was met with a certain blue-eyed American. She placed one trembling hand into his and he pulled her up, putting too much strength in it he'd pulled straight into him instead of simply helping her up. The Filipina did not protest or make a fuss about being so close to him, she simply wrapped her arms around him in a hug and cried softly into his chest.

"Alfred…..y-you actually came back and saved m-me?" she stuttered out in between tears

The blonde gave her that signature goofy grin of his and hugged her by the waist and looked down at her, his blue eyes meeting with her brown one's.

"Hey, I promised that I'll return, didn't I? A hero never breaks his promise" he replied

Amaya didn't say anything else and simply hugged him tighter, but not before thanking him.

"Salamat…..for saving my people…and for saving me…"

Alfred only smiled and continued to hug her, letting her know that he wasn't leaving anytime soon or even break a promise to her. The sounds of cheering was heard all throughout the, now former battleground as the two held each other in a sweet embrace.


	4. Lambanog

_Lambanog_

Amaya knew that giving them THAT alcoholic drink was a bad idea. I mean, what was she supposed to do when the self-proclaimed hero (Amaya's hero) would grab the bottle from the cabinet and took a drink before passing it around to all the other countries currently occupying her house.

Once the last country finished the bottle of Lambanog a.k.a. coconut wine, all hell broke loose a few minutes later. England was off in a corner and drunkenly telling his life story to the wall, while France was running around naked and with only a rose covering his crotch. Japan seemed to have thought he was a samurai once more and was hitting Italy with a stick as if it was a sword because the brunette had supposedly spit on his honor when he hugged him. Every other country was doing god-knows-what and she could only facepalm at the utter chaos.

Too busy with watching the others and making sure they didn't get hurt or did something they regret, she didn't notice a pair of strong arms suddenly grabbing her waist and she was pulled into a strong chest.

"Hello there~" a husky voice cooed into her ear

She turned her head to see a very drunk America giving her a smirk. Heat started to pool on her cheeks as he pulled her closer to his body and she squeaked when he suddenly blew in her ear. Before anything else could happen though, she was pulled away from him and was hugged into someone else's chest.

"Stop hogging her to yourself America" said a quiet but firm voice said

"But Matttt!" he whined and gave him the puppy dog eyes

The Canadian didn't say anything and continued to hug her tightly, glaring at Alfred whenever he tried to sneak a hand to pull the Filipina away from him. Amaya didn't know whether to blush or sweatdrop at the situation she's gotten herself into.

"Oi! Let go of the bella ragazza!" shouted a familiar Italian as a string of curse words spewed out of his mouth

The raven-haired young woman made a mental note to keep away the Lambanog far away from all the other countries if these were the effects of even one small sip of it.


End file.
